Clases de baile
by Beltrayen
Summary: Media vuelta, las piernas de rozaban y la melodía del corazón tomaba un curso distinto. Conrad/Yuuri.


Nueva en la sección y con una viñeta de una pareja que realmente me gusta. Mucho ojo con lo fluff, aquí hay por montones.

Disclaimer: Nada de de Kyou Kara Maou me pertenece.

* * *

Conrad cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de sí, entrando a la impecable habitación. Sonrió, era perfecta para lo que tenía en mente: ligeramente amueblada, dejando un gran espacio en el centro, y dada la hora que era la luz no era excesiva. Su mirada inmediatamente se centró en la joven figura que contemplaba el atardecer a través de la ventana, Yuuri no le había escuchado entrar.

—Majestad, ¿está listo? —el muchacho se dio media vuelta y Weller sabía que el joven le regañaría con esa típica despreocupación suya. Una costumbre cálida que se había instalado entre ambos, algo que a Weller le gustaba tanto.

—Conrad, no me llames así. Tú me diste el nombre, ¿no? —sonrió, expresión de felicidad que se vio ligeramente opacada al ver como el hombre se diría a una de las esquinas del cuarto donde reposaba un aparato que le daba mala espina—. ¿Es necesario hacer esto?

—Yuu-ri. Eres el Maou, claro que lo es —aclaró a sabiendas que el muchacho no estaba muy a gusto con la idea —. ¿O hubieras preferido que un invento de Anissina te ayudara a aprender a bailar?

Aquellas selectas palabras tuvieron la reacción deseada sobre el joven, quien sintió un horrible escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda al imaginarse con aparatos sobre la cabeza y con cables conectados a un equipo de música, todo con la inventora detrás sonriendo victoriosa.

—No, tienes razón —contestó con el rostro pálido—. Esta opción es la mejor.

El mayor sonrió a gusto, y tras colocar una melodía suave que llenó el ambiente, se acercó hasta el nervioso joven. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, Conrad de dio cuenta de ello al ponerle suavemente una mano en la espalda y la otra entrelazándola con la delgada palma del moreno, y tal como si fuera normal (al menos para Yuuri), la distancia entre ambos fue casi nula.

De verdad que si así serían el resto de la sesiones, Conrad por nada del mundo dejaría que otra persona le quitara esa delicia al acabar con esas clases entre él y Yuuri. Ni siquiera Wolfram.

—¡Uh!

La exclamación ahogada del chico detuvo los movimientos que el espadachín estaba dando para iniciar las clases de danza. Confuso, Weller notó que el chico tenía la palma fría y aún seguía con el cuerpo recto, totalmente diferente al suyo.

—Yuuri, ¿sucede algo?

—Eh… ah, no. Nada… —_sólo es extraño. _Extraño estar así de cerca con alguien y que se sintiera cómodo. Protegido. El joven se recargó inconscientemente en el pecho del hombre, y de paso relajando un poco sus hombros. Poco le faltó a Conrad para dejarse llevar él también, sonrió antes de volver al hilo de la clase.

—Entonces, comencemos —susurró al aire, sin levantar el tono de voz más allá de la canción que tocaba en el fondo. Yuuri perdió la pose relajada que había adoptado, tratando de concentrarse en la posición que antes el espadachín le enseñó.

_Mano en la cintura, hombros derechos y los dedos se entrelazaban. _

Con movimientos fluidos y al compás de la música, Conrad se dedicó a guiar al inexperto muchacho, quien de tanto en tanto tropezaba evitando pisar a su instructor.

_Media vuelta, las piernas de rozaban y la melodía del corazón tomaba un curso distinto. _

Dentro de algún momento de aquella clase, mientras las manos de ambos cambiaban y volvían a su posición original, Yuuri había cerrado los ojos, ya completamente tranquilo, y una media sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Tal vez, tomar unas clases de baile no había sido tan mala idea.

_Hacia atrás, a un lado, y los cuerpos de ambos volvían a estar a escasos centímetros. _

Con una mirada de infinito cariño, Conrad era quien más estaba disfrutando de aquel momento. El jovencito no tomaba en cuenta la calidad del aura pasiva que irradiaba, que de a veces resultaba ser una verdadera adicción para quien estaba a su lado.

¿Y él? Totalmente consciente de ello, y no se arrepentía en haber tomado la iniciativa de que el Maou necesitaba unas clases para aprender a bailar.

_Un paso hacia adelante, las cortinas sólo filtraban un rayo de luna y la melodía daba el toque final. _

A pesar de caer en el silencio, no evitó que alguno rompiera con el momento. Yuuri fue atraído más hacia el fornido cuerpo del adulto, en un acto que le quitó el aliento, sintió unos fuertes brazos le envolvían y la barbilla de Conrad rozar levemente su mejilla. Por alguna razón el corazón le latía a mil.

—Yuuri —más que escuchar su nombre de aquella forma que sólo Conrad lograba hacerlo, el chico sintió el cálido del adulto sobre su oído, y nada más se necesitó para volver a hacerle estremecer como en un comienzo de aquella clase—. Mañana aquí a esta misma hora.

De un nuevo golpe mental, el aludido espabiló, separándose torpemente de aquel improvisado abrazo. Conrad le sonreía amablemente.

—¡Ah! —Yuuri devolvió genuinamente el gesto, levemente sonrojado antes de irse hasta la salida—. ¡Hasta mañana, Conrad!

—Que descanses, Yuuri.

Weller se quedó un poco más dentro de la habitación, aún siendo testigo de cómo la influencia del muchacho perduraba en el ambiente. Cerró los ojos y sonrió quedamente.

Un par de clases más. Él las estaría esperando con mucho gusto.


End file.
